Grow Up, Please
by mjuhlar
Summary: Cas finally gets to the bunker after the fall. Dean opens the door to find a very different Cas then he is use to. Dean has to figure out who changed Cas, and why. Seanson 9 does not exist to me...never.
1. Chapter 1

I could not help writing this. I enjoy every story about de-aged Supernatural characters. If you have never read any, find them. They are quite wonderful.

I plan to update this one every few days. I also have written the finally chapters of my older stories. I will post them within a few days. My life is finally settling and we are home and hopefully no more hospitals for a while!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXX

Dean paces the bunker, back and forth. He should have heard from Cas by now. Cas had called to say he was on his way to the bunker hours ago. He wasn't more than an hour away when he had spoken to him.

"I am sure he just stopped Dean. He may have needed rest or food. He fell, Dean. Being human can't be easy for him." Sam tries to calm Dean's pacing.

"No shit it can't be easy. He is a sitting duck out there Sam. We should have gone and gotten him, forget that he said he would be fine." Dean runs his hands through his hair.

A soft knock on the door makes both Winchesters run to the door. Dean throws it open. "What the hell?"

Standing there is a young boy, wrapped in a very dirty trench coat. The young boy looks up at Dean, eyes full of tears.

"Cas." Dean whispers, it isn't a question. Those eyes are burned into Dean's memory forever. "What the fuck happened?"

Cas doesn't move, he wraps the coat tighter around himself and shifts on his feet. Sam stares with an open mouth and wide eyes. Dean looks over Cas, realizing he isn't saying anything or moving.

Cas is dirty and barefoot. His little feet are all torn up. The trench coat seems to be the only clothes that he has on. He is no more than five years old. Something had happen since he last talked to him, something pretty crazy.

Dean leans down and pushes the hair out of Cas' face. The tears that were in Cas' eyes are now falling down his cheeks. Dean buries his own emotions back down. He can freak out later, right now he had to get Cas inside and safe. "It's ok now Cas. We will figure it out. You are home and safe now." Dean picks Cas up and carries him into the bunker.

Cas sighs heavy and buries his face in the crook of Dean's neck. "Dean," He whispers. "I made it back to you. It was hard. I am tired."

Dean squeezes Cas a little tighter. His angel not only lost his wings, but someone had done a number to him. "Sam, go fill the tub." Dean looks over at his brother who hasn't moved. "Sam!"

Sam shakes his head a bit, "Dean, don't you think we need to know what the hell happened! Cas is a kid."

"No shit, Sherlock. I always knew you were the smart one." Dean sasses back at his brother. "Right now, we need to get him clean and fix his feet. He can't tell us anything if he is upset. One thing at a time Sam. This isn't the weirdest shit we have seen. Pull it together for now. We can freak later."

Sam turns to go fill their bath. He mumbles something about Dean and his attachment to Cas. Dean just pulls Cas closer and rubs his back. It wasn't really time to start arguing about his feelings for Cas. Right now he had to take care of him and then fix him.

"Cas, I'm going to set you on the counter while I dig for some stuff to clean your feet." Dean settles Cas on the counter and starts opening the draws and cabinets. He knows that there is some wound cleaner in the bunker that is supposed to not sting. He got it for Kevin when he had complained that he wasn't a hunter and didn't bite bullets to cope with pain. "Found it."

Dean smiles up at Cas as he rises, "Ready to get cleaned up?"

Cas nods his head but doesn't say anything. "Ok, Come on." Dean grabs Cas up and heads into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXX

"How and the hell did this happen Dean?" Sam asks, raising his voice.

"Sam, lower your voice." Dean peeks into the bathroom, Cas was still sitting in the tub, using the face cloth to clean his arms and legs. "He is hardly speaking Sam. Let me get him clean and fix up his poor feet and then we will try to figure it out. I need you to go get some clothes for him."

"What? Why me? You go."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Sam he hardly let go of me when I got him in the tub. I am not leaving him, and he can't go. Whoever or whatever did this to him is out there. He stays here until we figure it out. I stay with him."

"I guess you are right. I'll get some stuff for him.

can't believe this crap. Poor Cas." Sam sighs and grabs his coat. He yells for Kevin.

Kevin comes out of the library and sighs, "I told you that while I was in here to leave me alone."

"Well Sorry to interrupt your studies but I need your help. We gotta go get Cas some stuff and get some food." Sam begins to pull his coat on.

"Cas is here? Why didn't he come say hi?" Kevin asks the guys.

Dean opens the door to the bathroom and Cas looks up from the tub. He waves a small wave to Kevin.

"Oh shit. That is not good." Kevin whispers. "Is this from the fall or something else?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "As of now we don't know. He isn't speaking much. I talked to him hours ago and he was definitely grown Cas, human yes, but he wasn't a five year old."

Kevin runs and gets his coat. Sam turns to Dean, "I'll get him some kid stuff. So we don't know anything?"

"Well he knew us and he knew to come here so we can gather that he has his memories. Now we need to figure out at what point he became mini-Cas. Lord help us. He was helpless before this."

"We will figure it out Dean. We will get him back to normal." Sam claps Dean on the shoulder as he leaves.

"We better. I need him." Dean rubs his face and grabs a towel to get Cas out of the tub.

XXXXXXXX

Cartoons blast from the tv area. Dean still can't tell if it is regression or not, Cas always watched cartoons. Dean has taken care of Cas' feet and left him naked and wrapped in a big fuzzy blanket. He hopes Sam will be back soon.

As soon as he thinks it, Sam and Kevin come through the door, bickering about the clothes they bought.

"Just because you wear flannel like it is your uniform does not mean Cas has to be head to toe. I mean he is a kid now, he may have liked the ones I picked." Kevin is debating Sam.

"Just give the stuff to Dean and go back and get the food." Sam laughs. Both Sam and Dean have gained a little brother and it felt good that Kevin was finally feeling like he was family.

Dean takes the bags into Cas and sits next to him on the couch. "Cas, you want to dress? You can dress then we can make something to eat."

Cas' big eyes take Dean in and then he reaches into the bag. Cas starts pulling the clothes out and throwing them everywhere."

"Cas, slow down. Just, here wear the pjs. It is late and after we eat, we will go to bed."

Cas tilts his head and looks at Dean. It is a move so Cas that Dean has to smile. He may be a kid but he is still Castiel. He hands Cas the pjs and a pair of underwear." Try these on."

Cas stands and drops the blanket. Dean laughs again, Cas still has no idea of modesty.

XXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later they have Cas, sitting on some of Kevin's books, eating spaghetti at the table. He is wolfing it down and has more on his face than any of the guys have ever seen.

Cas still hasn't said a word since telling Dean that he had found him. Dean was having a personal battle about whether to push Cas to start talking. He did not want to stress Cas out, it is obvious that he has been through a hell of a day, but in order to figure it out, Cas has to talk. Information and the need for it won out over silence, at least he would try.

"Cas, Can you remember how this happened?" Dean says softly as he brushes Cas' hair out of his eyes.

Cas leans into Dean's hand like a cat would. He looks at the three men around the table, then just at Dean. Cas' lip starts to quiver a bit.

Dean grabs Cas up and slides him into his lap. Cas buries his face into Dean's chest. Sam and Kevin start to clean up the dinner.

"You are safe Cas. In order to figure out what happened, you have to tell us." Dean murmers against Cas' hair as he rubs his back. This was something Dean was very good at, taking care of someone. It is really what he does best, as long as it isn't himself he needs to care about.

Cas pulls his head back lifting his saucey face up at Dean. Half of the mess has been left on Dean's shirt. "They knew I was trying to get to you. She didn't seem to like you Dean."

Dean tenses up a bit, "This happened because you were coming to us?"

Cas sighed and yawned, "I got a ride for a little while. One of the ladies asked me my name. She said I was yours. She knew who I was, and she did not like you."

"Ok Cas, just a few more minutes and I will get you in bed." Dean asks a another question, "They turned you into a kid?"

"Duh Dean. I didn't just do it myself." Cas spits out. "As soon as she realized who I was, she laughed and did this. She kicked me out of their car, yelling about one night stands and saying the wrong name."

Dean starts coughing as both Kevin and Sam turn quick looking at Dean.

"I did not understand her Dean, she was really strange. So I walked to you. I found you." Cas leans into Dean, yawning again.

"Dean," Sam starts,"why don't you go get Cas into bed and then we will have a talk."

Dean heads down the hall with a half asleep Cas on his shoulder. He slips Cas into his own bed. Dean isn't about to leave him alone tonight, he may wake and need him. Pulling the covers up over his now tiny best friend feels odd. He needs to get this fixed as soon as possible. He needs his Cas back, not mini-Cas. Dean heads back down to the kitchen, dreading the explanation he was going to have to give.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walks slowly to the living area. He is not really sure how he is going to answer Sam's questions without facing some serious emotional shit he has been stuffing deep. Dean had a feeling that it was about to get dumped out.

"So, care to explain a little. Do you have any idea about what Cas said?" Sam sips his coffee. He had moved in front of the tv, Dean sitting near him and Kevin near the door, it was easy for Kevin to make a break for it when it got too deep.

"Shit, remember that case we did last spring in Akron, the witch one? It was supposed to be easy, we were busy with the trials." Dean sighs. "I fudging hate witches. Anyway, that night that you stayed at the library all night, well I met someone."

Dean had been depressed and feeling the loss of everything. Sam was sick from his trials and Cas was fighting his stuff. Dean could just about deal with everything and he thought a chick could help.

"Ok, that is not really anything new Dean. Though I admit, you hadn't done that in a really long time. Since Purgatory, you hardly looked twice at a chick." Sam looks right at Dean. He knew Dean was catching what he is saying behind the words.

"Yeah, well not to go into details too much, we were getting hot and heavy and I may have said the wrong name at the wrong moment. I thought I covered it up pretty good. I guess not. I just got the hell out of there and never looked back."

"That doesn't explain how she could have known Castiel's name Dean." Sam lifts his eye brow, a small smirk on his lips.

"Just shut up." Dean flies off the couch. He begins pacing. "That chick must have been part of the coven up there. She must have known I was a Winchester. Maybe I got out of there in the nick of time."

"So, you say Cas' name while having sex and she gets pissed. I guess a name like Castiel is hard to forget."

"We hadn't really gotten to the sex yet."

"Nice Dean. You are going to have to explain this to Cas you know."

Kevin coughs, he looks very uncomfortable, "Um, maybe he should wait until Cas is a grown up. I mean you can't tell little Cas that."

"I am not telling him shit, and neither are you two. It was an accident. I was worried about him and it came out. I mean really, doesn't everyone know that Cas hangs with the Winchesters? I'll figure it out and fix him." Dean falls back into the chair. He was at a loss as to where to even start to look.

"She never mentioned him being an angel. There was no time for her to figure the angels had fallen. She wouldn't have screwed with him if she thought that he was more than just a man. Seems to me she just figured he was yours, right?"

Dean puts his head in his hands. "Once again, someone I care about gets fucked over just because I exist. Good Ol' Dean Winchester, does it again."

Sam and Kevin share a look. They both know that Dean is freaking out on the inside that Cas is now tiny. Castiel is Dean's best friend. He looks at Dean like there is nothing else on the earth that matters. He has fallen more than once for Dean. He has lost everything to protect Dean. Dean looks at Cas different from everyone else. Dean drinks Cas in every time they are together. It isn't something anyone else could explain. The two have a bond beyond soul mates, even if both of them juggle around it.

"Go to bed Dean. Make sure Cas is ok and try and sleep. We will start fresh in the morning and get Cas back to himself. Try and sleep." Sam tries to reassure Dean.

XXXXXXXX

Dean stares at his bed with a tiny Cas curled up sleeping. He wonders how and the hell they got here. His life is always filled with strange and weird shit, but this is way too personal. These witches fucked with one of the few things Dean gives a shit about. No body fucks with Cas, no-one.

After grabbing a pair of sleep pants, Dean crawls into bed, making sure not to move Cas too much. After a little while he slips into a light sleep as he tries to make a plan for the morning in his head.

XXXXXXXX

Dean wakes suddenly to soft crying. It takes him a second to recognize that it is coming from Cas next to him. Cas' little body is curled tight and he is crying in his sleep. Dean reaches out and rubs Cas' back.

"Shhhh, Cas. It is ok. You are safe." Dean quietly repeats over and over.

Slowly Cas wakes and rolls over to Dean. His small face full of tears. "I fell Dean. My brothers and sisters have fallen."

"I know Cas, I'm so sorry." Dean reaches and pulls Cas closer. "We will fix it Cas. We will figure it out."

"I have no Grace. I am useless, and now I am small. I am a baby in a trench coat, just like you said Dean." Cas sniffles out.

Dean regrets things he says a lot, but today, he has a few major things he wishes he could take back. He tucks Cas closer and whispers into his hair, "Cas, you are never useless. Never. You trusted, it isn't your fault. We will figure it out. We will get you back to normal. Cas, I am an ass. I say things sometimes without thinking. It is kind of how I deal with all the chick flick crap. I can be an ass. You are useful Cas."

"I knew to find you, you would keep me safe. You always keep who you love safe, Dean. Always."

Cas gives a sleepy sigh and buries his face into Dean. Within a few minutes Dean feels Cas' body relax and his breathing deep and even. Dean feels wide awake. His head is swimming with thought after thought.

It seems Pre-school Cas is more in touch with feelings than the Bad Ass Angel Cas. Cas would have never even suggested that Dean loves him. It was the unspoken truth that neither would ever admit to.

That fudging witch sure knew exactly how to screw Dean's life up. She took the one person she knew he felt anything for and she fucked him all up. Take that Dean Winchester, fuck you.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas sits watching Dean sleep. It is something he is very use to doing, though it has been a while since he has had the pleasure. He is feeling a bit mixed up. Cas is having even more trouble with the human thing. Losing his wings and grace has been very difficult, the only thing that kept him going was knowing Dean would be looking for him. The only thing he wanted was to get to Dean. Cas just didn't know he would have run into witches when he was so close.

It was as if his thoughts would mix up as soon as he thought he understood something. It is also very hard to keep his feelings controlled. Being a human is hard. He wants to curl up with Dean and make sure he does not leave him. It took so long getting to him today. Cas is not about to lose him.

Cas notices that Dean is much different with him now. Cas feels lost and useless, yet Dean makes sure he is ok and taken care of. Dean has not yelled about personal space or chick flick stuff once since Cas showed up changed. Dean actually has held him and made him feel better. Maybe being a child had its good points. Cas is realizing that maybe even as an angel, he acted more childlike in the way he never has understood certain rules of being human. Maybe all kids act like he did before.

With a yawn, Cas curls back up against Dean, feeling better than he has since he fell. Maybe things were going to be ok.

XXXXXXXX

Dean opens his eyes to an empty bed. "Shit." He looks over to the clock and sees that it is only six in the morning. "Still don't sleep as a human, do you Cas." Dean bitches as he drags his ass out of bed to go find the AWOL Mini-Cas.

As he leaves his room he hears sound from the kitchen. He hears a female voice and at first he panics, maybe the witch found them, but he hears familiar laughter. Kevin is gasping he is laughing so hard, and he even hears Sam laughing. He approaches closer and peeks around the corner. He sees Charlie sitting with the guys around the table. Dean wonders if Sam called her. Cas, in his tiny PJs, is wearing Dean's leather coat and boots. He is standing on a chair and seems to be performing.

"Do another one Castiel." Charlie is saying between giggles.

"My name is Dean Winchester, I am an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and Frisky women. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here." Cas is imitating Dean , "I want me some pie. Sammy, get me some pie." Cas pops his collar up and purses his lips. "Sammy, I can't live on rabbit food, I'm a warrior."

Dean stands in the kitchen doorway. Cas is too busy to see Dean watching him. "I do not pop my collar."

Cas stops quick and slips in the too big for him boots, landing right on his ass. "Morning Dean" Cas smiles up at Dean from the floor. As much as Dean is annoyed at his performance, he can't help but smile at Cas.

"As soon as we fix your ass Cas, I'll show you how you look all the time." Dean says as he pours his coffee.

"Kevin told me I am a very good Dean. I should be after all this time. I watch closely." Cas smiles. Cas has his thoughts reconfirmed, Dean would have been very mad at adult Cas for making fun of him, yet kid Cas slides by. Cas smiles bigger.

"You are amazing Castiel, amazing." Charlie smiles and fluffs Cas' hair.

Cas pulls back a little at the touch. Dean is the only one that has touched Cas since he fell.

Dean notices the flinch and Charlie looks up at Dean questioning if her move was bad. He just shrugs and sits. No sooner than Dean's ass hits the seat, Cas is in his lap. Dean thinks that personal space is obviously still lost on his angel.

"Oh I get it now." Charlie states as she smiles at Dean.

"Bite me Charlie." Dean spits out, though there is no venom behind the words.

XXXXXXXX

Sam looks over at Cas who is dozing in front of cartoons. He grabs Dean before Cas wakes, Cas hasn't let go of Dean at all. He drags Dean out of the room and into the kitchen area. "Dean, have we figured out what we are going to do about Cas?"

Dean starts his usual pacing. It seems that he thinks best when he is moving. "Ok, I have been thinking. I bet he couldn't have walked too far, right. I mean he is how small and it took him a while to get here, but he was only an hour away to begin with." Dean grabs a beer out of the fridge, because hey, it is five o'clock somewhere. "I figure she knows I am going to come look for her. I am not going to let her get away with screwing Cas up. I say we ask him where he got picked up and what the witch bags were driving, and then go from there. We can drive the roads after that. I bet she is looking for us."

"So we just go out and find her.?" Sam asks.

"Hell yeah, we find her and gank her bitch ass."

"No, no Dean." Cas is yelling from the door way and his little body is shaking. "You will not go."

Dean looks at Cas. Big blue eyes stare at him, fear in them. "I have to go fix this Cas. You can't stay a kid. It is hard enough for you now. We will have you at least an adult again."

Cas grabs Dean's shirt. His small little voice, trying so hard to be full of force, "I will not lose you Dean. No. I refuse to allow it."

"Sorry little guy, but you really can't stop me. Not this time."

Cas stomps his feet, looking exactly like the five year old he has become. "I said No, Assbutt."

Charlie enters the room, "What the hell is going on in here and who peed in the little dude's fruit loops."

"I have no loops of fruit, and I pee where I am told." Cas yells at her and stomps his feet again.

"Stop throwing a temper tantrum Cas. Jesus, grow up a bit." Dean yells at his tiny best friend.

Cas immediately stops and stares at Dean. Tears fill his eyes and he turns and runs.

"Christ Dean, What the hell?" Sam shouts.

Sam and Charlie run after Cas, leaving Dean standing in the kitchen. He starts to wonder if he will ever get anything right. Dean wonders if anyone understands that he needs Cas big again. He needs his Cas back.

XXXXXXXX

"He is not to go Sam. I forbid it." Cas is practically fuming as he paces Dean's bedroom.

Sam once again sees how Dean and Cas are so much alike. Sam is trying to figure out how to explain that Cas cannot forbid anything. "Cas, you really can't tell Dean he can't go."

Cas tilts his head as if he is trying to understand. "I can. He does not understand that something may happen. No he will stay. It will be ok."

"Dean is a hunter Cas, he is able to handle a witch."

"Oh he handled her the first time? No, he made her mad. She did this. No, he should not go near her."

Cas did have a point, but Sam was not about to explain to little Cas about Dean's problem with names. Sam turns to Charlie, "Help me out here."

"Sam, leave me and Mini-Dudley for a few," Charlie tells Sam. Charlie sits on the edge of Dean's bed and she pats it for Cas to sit. "Castiel, come sit here and tell me what is going on in that confused little head."

Cas jumps on Dean's bed and gives Charlie a look that may have at one time made grown men shake but all Charlie can do is try not to laugh.

"He has to stay." Cas tells her.

"We heard you Cas, but he doesn't have to. You can't order him or forbid him to go. He is trying to get you back to normal. Don't you think that is important?"

"It isn't so bad, being like this. The human part seems to be better as a child."

Charlie thinks she is grasping what Cas is saying, "It may seem easier but there are perks to being a grown human."

Cas closes his eyes. He whispers softly, almost scared to say anything, "He likes little me. He touches me and lets me be close. I can be little."

Part of Charlie's heart breaks a little. Cas just wants Dean's attention. He is getting it now. "Cas, it is easier for Dean to take care of you because you are little. You know it is hard for him to show feelings."

"He shows you, and he shows Sam. He shows Kevin. When I was whole, with my grace, I annoyed Dean. He was always frustrated with me being too close. Being this age, he never gets mad."

"Cas hun, he got mad before because he didn't know how to handle it. There is a reason he wants you big Cas. You are his Best friend, he wants you whole and back to normal."

Cas sighs, his little body is tired and he is afraid no one will understand that he doesn't mind being small if it means he has Dean close. It isn't what he would prefer, but Cas will take what he can get.

Charlie leaves little Cas sitting on Dean's bed. It was time to have a talk with the eldest Winchester.

XXXXXXXX

Charlie finds Dean arguing with Sam.

"I am not trying to be mean. He can't want to stay like that!" Dean is yelling.

A sharp whistle stops both Winchesters. Charlie shakes her head, "Sam go. I need to talk to Spock for a minute."

"Spock?" Dean asks as Sam walks out the room.

"Yeah, you know, He isn't in touch with his feelings either."

"Fuck, not you too." Dean rolls his eyes.

Charlie sighs, "Dean, don't act like you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Harry potter quotes? Really?"

Charlie takes a seat next to Dean, "You want to know why he doesn't want you to go? Want to listen or do you want to act like a dick some more to the person you care about almost as much as Sam?"

"Cas isn't like Sam."

"Hell I hope to God not. You aren't in love with Sam."

Dean snaps his eyes to Charlie, "I am not doing this." Dean goes to get up.

"Sit down and listen." Charlie practically growls.

Dean sits back down. The last thing he wants is the wrath of Charlie. That could turn ugly quick. She could make his life hell.

"I am not stupid and neither is anyone else in this damn bunker. There are less than a half a dozen people you give a shit about in this world. Four of us are right here in this bunker. One of those four isn't like the rest, and I am not talking about the micro-mini size he maybe right now." Charlie scoots closer to Dean. "That wingless angel is yours. Do you want to know why he doesn't want you to go gank a bitch? He first off, wants you safe, second and actually more important for you to listen to, he likes being a kid. He likes it because you touch him and pay attention to him. You don't get annoyed by him being too close. He figures if he stays a kid, he will have that from you."

Dean rubs his face with his hands, "He can't stay a kid. I can't take it."

"Tell him why."

"I can't tell little Cas I need him big because I love him and this shit is too freaky. I can't explain it to him as a kid, hell I never explained it when he was an angel."

"Dean, stop. You have to tell him something. He doesn't understand Dean. He just knows that as a child, you take care of him."

"Of course I take care of him. I can't let anything happen to him." Dean stands and starts to pace, "Charlie, he lost everything. He lost his wings, his mojo, and his home. Lets not even start talking about how he lost his whole family. He is human. He is helpless and now some witch fucked with him because of me. I am so fucked up. I caused this. Of course I am going to take care of him. I am going to take care of the witch too."

"He didn't lose his whole family, Dean. He has you. You are going to have to talk to him Dean. He isn't going anywhere anymore. Time to grow up Dean. Time to figure out what you are going to do with a grown Cas that needs to be taken care of too."

"Fuck." Dean gets up and goes to find Cas.

XXXXXXXX

Dean cracks his door open, he sees Cas laying on his bed, curled up. His face is red and wet from tears. Dean kicks off his shoes and lays next to Cas.

He knows he has to explain himself to Cas in a way that Cas can grasp. "I should not have said that Cas. I was frustrated. I just want to get you back to normal."

"Dean," Cas looks up at Dean, "I do not know normal. I have no grace, I am no longer me."

"Cas." Dean reaches over and drags Cas to him and hugs him. "Cas, we will figure it out. I promise. We just need to get you grown up. I will help you with the rest."

As much as Cas likes hugging Dean, he needs to tell Dean what he thinks. "I am not bad little. You like me small, you don't get annoyed with me small. Being human seems easier if you are young."

"It is easier in someway Cas. You can get away with being a brat more." Dean laughs at the face Cas throws. "There are major bonuses to being a grown up Cas. You can make your own choices, kinda like free will. No one can tell you that you can't do something."

"I was grown before and you told me what to do all the time, and you tell Sam what to do."

"Ok, I get it Cas, I am an ass. I am just trying to explain. There is important things, right? Like drinking and learning to drive. Though not at the same time."

Cas rolls his eyes, "Dean."

"Ok, well. Cas you really have tons of opportunities. Plus we are going to try to get your grace back. You can't go back to heaven as a child Cas."

"Can't I just stay with you? We are family, right?"

"You can always stay with us Cas, always. I just need to get you back to normal, or at least adult."

"Dean? If I change back, you won't let me as near you. I can act how I feel and you let me. You tell me to get away when I am grown."

"Cas, let's get you back to normal and then we can talk about my personal space rules. I promise to explain things better and I promise to still take care of you."

"Do you really have to gank her?"

Dean laughs, the sound of Cas' little voice talking about ganking is too much. "Yeah Cas. I have to take her out. She is bad news Cas. She fucked with the wrong person."

Cas sits up and looks at Dean. "She messed with you, and it makes you mad."

Dean pulls himself to sit and sighs, "No Cas, She fucked with you. You are one of the most important people in my world. She should never have even thought to touch you. She has no right. She will know that very soon."

"I need to be grown, huh?"

"Yeah Cas, I need you grown. This is freaking me out in so many ways."

Cas leans in and hugs Dean, he holds on tight, not knowing if it is the last real hug he will get. Cas is not counting on Dean treating him the same later. " She was with three other women. I was a few minutes from the booth I told you I was at. She was in a blue car, big, I do not know more. Dean, you are most important to me. There is no one else in Heaven or here that means more. Please be careful. I will not make it here with out you." Dean hugs Cas back. Cas pulls away and runs out of the room.

Dean grabs his coat off the hook and grabs his blades. He calls Sam, telling him he is ready to go. With a look down the hall, he climbs the stairs. He is hoping that by tonight he will come back to the bunker and have a grown Cas waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam keeps sneaking a look over at an overly quiet Dean. Usually the music would be on, the car would be moving along with much less tension. He sees that Dean looks tense and deep in thought.

"Charlie said you talked to Cas before we left." Sam tries to coax Dean into conversation. He needs to know if Dean has a plan.

Dean takes a deep breath, he figured Sam and Charlie had talked before they left. Charlie would have wanted Sam to keep Dean in touch with his feelings. Yuck, He has dealt with his feelings enough for now. "Yeah Sam, we talked. He told me where he was was and all that."

"That is all you talked about?"

"Listen Sam, I know what you are doing. You are suppose to keep me talking about this chick flick shit. Enough ok."

Sam can see the muscles in Deans neck tighten. He knows Dean really doesn't want to talk about Cas, but he isn't letting up. Every person in that bunker is nervous about how Dean is going to handle a grown, human Castiel. "Dean, you are handling Cas being human and with us easily now, he is this tiny person you need to take care of. For you that is very easy, Christ, you have been taking care of me forever. You raised me, not Dad."

"Your point , Sam." Dean barks out.

"The point, Dean, is what are you going to do when he isn't five and he still needs you. How are you going to handle that? You have yet to handle anything you feel for him."

Dean tightens his grip on the wheel. "Cas and I are fine. We will be fine. The dude is my best friend. We will help him out."

Dean leans over and clicks the radio on, letting Sam know his conversation is over.

XXXXXXXX

Charlie sits down on the couch, grabbing the remote and shuts off the tv. Cas spins on his feet and tries to grab the remote back.

"Oh no you don't Cassie."

"My name is not Cassie. I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord." Cas tucks his head, "was." "Ok, Castiel. I need to talk to you for a few minutes then you can go back to watching Tom and Jerry all you want."

Cas sighs and jumps onto the couch, "I was watching Scooby Doo. It is like Dean and Sam's lives, kinda. Though, their monsters are real. These are fake." Cas sits with his feet curled around themselves and continues to tell Charlie about his show. "Fred is a dork though. Velma is super smart. Not like me, but more like Sam. Dean would be Shaggy. Shaggy eats a lot and likes food. If Shaggy ate more pie it would fit better. Baby is like the Mystery Machine. Though I do not believe I am Scooby."

"What about Daphne?" Charlie asks.

"Well she is pretty, so you could be Daphne." Cas tells her.

"Oh Cas, you are too much. Trying to butter me up so I let you watch tv and not talk. You are a smart little dude."

"I still retain my knowledge Charlie. I may be small but I have been around a long time. I know a thing or two." Cas smiles big at her.

"Well we are going to have a chat about what you know. I will leave it in PG rating, I think you can handle that.", Charlie gathers her thoughts for a second. She has to keep this child like even though she is talking to a gazillion year old angel. "Ok Cas, so you and Dean had a chat right?"

"Yes. I told him where I was yesterday. I talked to you already this morning. I really agree with Dean that this chick flick stuff sucks."

Great, a ten minute talk with Dean and Cas is now as stunted as Dean. "Cas, you told him why you wanted to be little right."

"Duh, yeah. I did. Dean is freaked out by me being small. He wants me grown. Whatever he needs, it is ok. I will live." Cas tries to grab the remote, "We talked, I wanna watch tv now."

"Can I ask you another question, just a quick one?"

"I am going to be mad if they unmask the Creeper and I don't see who it is." Cas gets up and crosses his little arms.

"Jinkies, relax. Do you like Dean?"

"I am missing Scooby for this?"

"Just answer, Scrappy."

Cas tilts his head in confusion. Charlie guesses that reference is not understood. "Dean is my family. I love Dean. We don't say that though. Dean would not like me to say that. I will protect Dean even without my Grace. There is no one more important. He is why I tried to protect the earth from the angels. He needs to always be safe. Of course I like him. He is everything." Cas paces, "He is strong, and smart. He cares about people. He can say a million things with just his eyes alone. He is funny and smells good too."

Charlie smiles at Cas. "Ok, I think you are gonna handle the whole human grown up thing just fine, Castiel. Dean is very lucky to have you."

Castiel frowns and looks at the ground, "I am unworthy of Dean. I will prove to him I am useful." He grabs the remote and turns his show back on, settling back on the floor.

Charlie hopes that Dean realizes that Cas is one in a million. Dean better grab him while he can.

XXXXXXXX

Dean pulls into a gas station that is between where Cas was picked up and the bunker. He glides his Baby into a dark corner of the lot and parks. It was time to plan a strategy with Sam.

"Ok, so any ideas?" Dean asks as he sips from a water bottle.

Sam glares at him, "Are you telling me that we came out here and you have no plan? No idea what we are going to do?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders, "We are gonna gank the witch and her little friends. I just haven't figured out where, or when, or really anything else."

As Sam is getting ready to lecture Dean, he sees a huge blue car pull in and three women get out and go into the gas station store.

"Dean, huge blue car, three women." He points to the now empty car.

"Cas said that there were three with her, so that makes four total. Shit. One is missing. We need all four."

"So, let's wait and follow them." Sam agrees that they need all of them.

Dean and Sam sit and wait for a few minutes. They see three women come out arguing with each other as they climb in the car. Dean figures he has nothing to lose by following the women. If they are the witches, they would lead him straight to the bitch he was looking for.

After a few minutes the big blue car pulls into an older looking home. The women get out and head inside. Dean parks down the street and watches them enter the home.

"Ok, let's make sure that we have the right people. Ready for some peeping Tom?" Dean asks Sam.

"Lets just find the witch and deal with it. I am sure Cas is ready for you to come home."

Dean wants to argue with Sam that Cas is just fine, but part of him is already feeling the distance. He wants to just get back to the bunker, but he wants a grown Cas waiting for him, not a toddler Cas. Time to fix the problem.

Sam and Dean slowly make their way to the back of the house and peek into the window. They can see the three women, still fighting, standing in what looks like a kitchen. Dean moves to an open window, hoping to catch what they are saying.

"We need to get out of here. You know he is going to come looking for us. What the hell was Jill thinking."

Dean gets a flash of memory, maybe that was the name he should have said that night. Hard to confuse the two names. There was no way he covered that up at all. At least he knows he is at the right house.

"We had nothing to do with her crime. Lets clear out of here and leave her behind."

"Witches don't just escape The Winchesters. We need to fix this, lets go down and figure out what the hell we are going to do."

Dean and Sam watch the witches go down to the basement. Time for some standard Breaking and Entering. He has to find Jill, the wicked witch of Akron.

XXXXXXXX

Cas is getting tired. The time is slowly going by, but there is nothing on tv anymore and he can't stop thinking about Dean and if he is ok. He was sure it would take Dean no time to get back to the bunker.

His pacing is driving both Charlie and Kevin crazy. Charlie tries to think of something he can do to pass the time. Kevin mentioned that he seemed to like the tub.

"Hey Scooby Doo, Want to take a bath before bed?", Charlie asks.

"I am not Scooby." Cas puts his hands on his hips.

"Of course you are. Who is Shaggy's soul mate?" Charlie asks.

With a head tilt, Cas tries to explain, "Charlie, a man can not have a dog for a soul mate. My father would never allow that."

The comparison to Dean and Cas with Scooby and Shaggy is going over the former angel's head. "Right, ok. Bath Cas?"

"Can I have bubbles? Dean wouldn't let me have bubbles."

"One bubble bath coming right up Cas. I'll let you know when the water is ready."

XXXXXXXX

"Winchesters."

Dean and Sam step into the light of the basement. Blades slide into their hands as they look at the three witches. Dean notices that they are standing around a figure in a chair. With a longer look, he realizes the figure is tied to the chair with a hood on.

"No introductions are needed I see." Dean forces out.

"Fuck.", one of the witches says.

One witch, the tallest, holds her hands up, showing no aggression. "Please Mr. Winchester, let us explain."

Dean wants to laugh at being called Mr. Winchester, but he shakes his hand telling her to hurry and explain before he just takes care of business.

"We had nothing to do with Jill's spell on your boyfriend. We didn't know she would do that. She came from Ohio into our area. We are figuring out she is crazy. Honest, we picked up your boyfriend to give him a ride. Nothing more. She went nuts, Mr. Winchester. She heard his name and he was headed to meet Dean and she just started pulling stuff out of her bag and spewing words. The next thing we knew, she had cast a spell on him and he was a child. Jill opened the door and threw him out. She told me to drive."

Dean was starting to get angry hear about what she did to Cas. "You just left him? You just let her do that and throw him out of the car?" His blade comes further out of his sleeve.

Another witch steps forward, "Sir, at first we did not know what was going on. We thought maybe he was dangerous. It wasn't until we had driven for a little bit that she started talking a mile a minute and we realized that he was just a man and she was jealous. We tried to find him. We dropped Jill off and went back to where we left him but we found only clothes. We looked and looked."

"We swear Mr. Winchester, when we got back here we tied her up and have been trying to figure out what to do. She has hurt many people and must be stopped."

Dean could see the fear these three witches had, and he hates witches. There is a large part of him that just wants to clean house and get rid of the lot of them, another part did hear them say they tried to find Cas. "First off, he isn't my boyfriend," Dean closes his eyes and swallows, realizing that Cas probably did fit that definition in a lot of ways, "He isn't just a man either. You seem to know who we are, correct?"

The witches nod their heads. "Every witch knows not to piss off the Winchesters. We hear horror stories of the witches that go astray."

Dean gets a smug look on his face, he smiles at Sammy. "Not bad when we are the boogie man, huh?"

Sam rolls his eyes, "Hurry it up Dean."

"Ok, well, yeah it isn't a good idea to get on our radar, that is for sure. It also isn't a good idea to place a spell on an angel of the lord."

Dean's words have their desired effect. All three witches pale and one actually sits on the floor. One witch starts talking, "Holy shit, Castiel is an angel. Oh hell."

"Yup, you may be scared of us Winchesters, I mean we are bad ass, but to get upstairs pissed, that is classic." Dean figures they don't need to know that he wasn't winged at the time. Let them be scared. "I have a deal, so listen up because I don't do this all that often. Get your shit and leave and pray I never lay eyes on you again. Maybe I will let the people up stairs know you weren't at fault."

It takes about two seconds for all three witches to beat feet to the stairs. One looks back at the witch tied up and looks at Dean. She nods and heads up to get out of there.

"Jesus Dean, can we finish this shit and get out of here." Sam throws Dean look.

Dean walks over to the hooded witch in the chair, grabbing the hood and ripping it off. The witch's eyes are full of anger and hate. There is a gag in her mouth, Dean removes it.

As soon as the gag is removed from her mouth she starts screaming, "Haha, Dean Winchester, in the flesh. How's your boyfriend Dean? Feeling a bit, childish. Bet that freaked you out huh?"

Dean feels his whole body tense, this bitch fucked with Cas. It was her turn now. "Still pretty pissed off huh?" Dean smirks at her.

The witch looks at Dean with crazy eyes. Sam is growing a bit worried that she is gonna say something to really piss Dean off.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," The witch starts, "Are you still having trouble getting it up for the ladies? Little did I know you needed different equipment to get your motor going. It is sad that I wanted to claim that I had a little Winchester love before I killed you, but I never thought you wouldn't be able to do it because I was too female for you."

"I guess all that crazy was a bit of a turn off." Dean snaps as he paces the room.

"Oh how surprised I was to get a Castiel in our car, heading to his friend Dean's place. How lucky was I? Did it mess up your fun plans Dean? I should have just killed him, that would teach you a thing or two. I didn't have time for that. All those other men I got to though, the other hunters, they all died after I was able to play with them."

Sam snaps his head up, "You were in the coven in Ohio. You helped curse all those people. You are sick lady."

"Little Sam Winchester, well I say little but I am sure that is a myth." She smiles at Sam, "Maybe you can get it up for a lady, unlike your brother, he seems to prefer the men, ya know. Not that I can blame him, I mean, damn, that Castiel is quite yummy. I should have had a taste before I changed him. Come on Sammy, don't you want to impress the ladies?"

It takes Dean three steps to cross the room to her and stick his blade through her chest. "I fucking hate Witches."

XXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean figure it is time to salt and burn this bitch. She is never coming back to haunt anyone, even her ghost could be dangerous.

Dean's phone rings as he lights the flames on the pile.

"Yeah."

"Hey Shaggy, you gotta get home. Your angel is whole again. Flipped us the fuck out Dean. He went from a little five year old playing in the bubble bath to a full grown man screaming. He is pretty freaked out Dean." Charlie is explaining.

"Shaggy?" Dean shakes his head, he will ask her later, "Is he ok?"

"Scooby is ok but he was losing his shit waiting for you. I made him go lay down."

"I will be there as soon as I can Charlie, I am burning a bitch."

"Hurry the hell up. And Dean, you better really think about what this angel is to you because he will do anything for you."

Dean looks up at the night sky, remembering how it felt watching the angels fall and not knowing where Cas was. He felt like his world was ending. He isn't going to let Cas go, not anymore. It was time to just come clean.

"I know he would Charlie. I know." Dean says softly.

"Oh and Dean, holy shit is he hot. I mean I like the ladies, but I can appreciate a fine ass when I see one and damn, he is fine. I mean he was a cute kid, but holy fuck."

Dean starts laughing, "Yeah he is not too bad."

"You better grab that babe, I may switch teams." Charlie is laughing.

"We will be back ASAP. Almost done here." Dean hangs up the phone and laughs. Charlie is once again making sure his thoughts are surrounding Cas. How could they not?

"You ok Dean?" Sam asks.

Dean turns and looks at him. He is surprisingly ok. "Yeah, I am ok. Cas is back. My Cas." Dean realizes how he put that.

He starts to explain the comment but Sam stops him.

"It is ok Dean, he is yours. We all know it, and no one cares Dean. Just relax." Sam slaps Dean on the shoulder, "Just let me be bestman."

Dean pushes Sam over, "Jerk"

Sam laughs out "Bitch." from his spot on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean climbs down the stairs of the bunker. He expected to find Cas waiting for him, but he knew it took far longer than he thought with the salt and burn.

"There you are", Charlie says from the living area. "He got up and paced for a couple hours but I think he grew tired and laid down. I think he is in your room."

Dean looks toward the hall that leads to the bedrooms. He is not ready to go down there yet, he thought he was, but with Cas right there, in his room, he really doesn't know what to do.

"Staring down the hall isn't going to make him come out here. I thought you were doing ok?" Sam looks at Dean concerned.

Dean turns and sits down next to Charlie, across from Sam. "I was, I am. Shit."

Charlie smiles at Dean, "Just go in there and be normal. He isn't expecting anything different. Hell he expects you to practically ignore him or yell at him now." Dean looks at her confused. She continues, "He told me you are the most important thing, he tried to fix heaven for you to be safe. Lil Cas also told me he loves you, but he would never tell you, you may get mad."

Dean knows Cas thinks he is important. Little Cas told him, not to mention that Cas has always come back to him. Always.

Charlie continues, "Dean, he told me he would protect you even with no grace to help him. He also feels unworthy of you, he feels he will have to prove his worth. You gotta tell him he doesn't have to prove anything."

"He should know that. I always panic when he is gone." Dean starts thinking about how he has always felt when Cas would disappear for long periods of time. He remembers the feeling of watching Cas enter the lake, thinking he was dead. Dean had kept that trench coat like it was his life line, thinking it was all he had left of his best friend.

His thoughts go back to other times when he was freaked out by the closeness that Cas always seems to take with him, the feeling he would get at Cas being so near. Instead of letting Cas know his feelings were changing, that he wanted Cas close, he would become annoyed and yell. Dean thinks about the looks Cas and he share. It is plain to see there is more beneath the surface, Dean just buried it every time. His Cas wasn't leaving anytime soon. He has fallen, locked out of heaven, graceless. Dean would work on that problem soon enough. He thinks it is time for Cas to figure out how much he means to Dean.

Dean stands up and looks at his brother and the sister he never asked for, "Looks like I have a former angel to set straight."

Charlie giggles, "Just so you know I am gonna crash here on the couch and Kevin is sleeping in the library." She looks over at Sam.

Sam coughs, "Yeah, I am going to crash in here too, want to do some research."

"Holy shit guys, I am not going back there to corrupt the guy, just talk to him. Jesus, I think he has had a pretty rough couple of days, the last thing I need to do is scare the shit out of him." Dean snaps.

"Maybe he wants to be corrupted, Dean. Sometimes people need more action than words. Maybe he needs to relax." Charlie wiggles her eye brows

"Screw you guys." Dean yells back as he heads to his room.

"That is what Cas is for." She yells back.

XXXXXXX

Dean stares at his bed. Curled up on top of his covers is a very grown Cas, sound asleep. Dean slowly shuts his eyes and reopens them. Cas has the sleep bottoms Dean had worn the night before with one of Dean's Metallica tee shirts. All Dean can think is that Cas is fucking hot, Charlie had that right. Wearing Dean's clothes, laying on Dean's bed, is exactly everything Dean never knew he wanted. Right there, in his bed, right now, is his whole world. Christ, he wants to corrupt him, right now.

With a deep calming breath, Dean quietly kicks his shoes off and strips his clothes off, pulling on a pair of sweat pants. He gently climbs onto his bed, laying next to Cas, inches apart, face to face. Dean can feel Cas' breath against his face as he sleeps. It sends a shiver through him.

Very slowly, Dean traces the lines of Cas' face, a feather touch, around Cas' ear, down his jaw line. His fingers caress gently over eye lids, down the length of Cas' nose. His fingers ghost over Cas' lips, tracing the top, then the bottom. Dean uses his thumb as he puts every crease, every line in Cas' lips in his memory. Dean's eyes look up from Cas' mouth into deep blue orbs, staring back.

"Dean?" Cas barely whispers.

Dean moves his hand to rest buried in Cas' hair. Dean smirks at the color rising on Cas' face. "Hey, Cas. How you feeling?"

"Ok. I feel very hot right now." Cas answers, realizing what he says.

Dean laughs, leave it to Cas to not understand what he is feeling. "Me too Cas. Me too."

"You should be ok, you have no shirt on. Dean, where is your shirt?" Cas swallows, color deepening in his cheeks.

"On the floor Cas. Is that ok?"

Cas licks his lips, "Of course Dean, as long as you are ok."

"Well you see Cas," Dean tightens his hand in Cas' hair, "I am more concerned about whether or not you are ok. You have had a few terrible days. I need to know if you are alright."

Cas can feel Dean's breath on his face. It is making his chest ache. He isn't going to tell Dean that. He is aware of what is causing it, just like he figured out why he feels hot. Cas' chest aches and his skin is on fire and every time Dean tightens his hand in Cas' hair, he feels his body react. Cas closes his eyes and tries to breathe through the feelings, he isn't going to get Dean upset.

"Cas, are you ok?"

With a deep breath Cas opens his eyes, two bright green eyes stare back, full of worry.

"I am ok Dean."

Dean can see the confusion in Cas' eyes. He is unsure why Dean is so close, touching him. He can see the effect it is having on Cas. His skin is flush, but he has goose pimples all over. His pupils are blown wide and he is shaking slightly, trying to cover it up.

"Cas, you sure you are ok? You are shaking." Dean isn't going to ignore the elephant in the room anymore. It is time to deal with it, gently though.

Cas looks back into Dean's eyes. He knows Dean is not stupid. "Being this close to you seems to effect me. Your hand in my hair is driving me, um, well crazy and I am trying to just breathe. It appears that blood is rushing everywhere and my body is reacting. Dean, you don't touch me often, I am sorry, I can't help it."

Cas shifts his eyes down. He feels Dean's hand tighten in his hair and his other hand tenderly captures Cas' chin, lifting his face. "Cas there is so much you need to understand. I don't have many people I give two shits about, but you, you are right there at the top. I panic every time you leave me, afraid that I won't ever see you again, never get to explain why I act like I do. One of the best sounds I have ever heard in my whole life is the sound of your wings as you appear near me, it is also the saddest sound when you leave me. I will do everything to help you get those wings back Cas." Dean smiles and continues, "I slept with your trench coat when I thought I lost you forever. Your smell wore off much too quick and I thought I would never have it back. I can't imagine you not being here. It makes it hard to breathe."

Dean moves an inch closer, "I need you to listen to me Castiel," The sound of his full name on Dean's lips excites Cas. Dean can see it in his eyes. "I don't touch you often because I am afraid to. I have been afraid of what it would mean, of what it would start. It has scared me shitless, Cas." Dean loosens his grip on Cas' chin, "Right now, I am thinking that I am more scared of not touching you."

Dean slowly moves, the few inches separating them vanish. Dean captures Cas' lips in his own. It doesn't take Cas but a second to respond to Dean's mouth on his. Cas reaches up and buries both hands into Dean's short hair, pulling Dean closer to deepen the kiss.

Cas opens his mouth inviting Dean in. Their tongues touch and Dean moans. He pulls Cas closer, hands moving to Cas' hips, fingers grabbing so tight Dean is sure he is leaving red marks. Cas drags Dean with him as he rolls and lays on his back, Dean laying over him, fitting between Cas' thighs. Cas has yet to break the kissing.

Cas has thought about touching Dean for years, never in his thoughts did he think it would be like this. He has spent thousands of years watching humans and experiencing different things, nothing could ever compare to this moment. He could feel the heat of Dean's bare skin through his shirt. Cas' hands spread over Dean's back, pulling him closer.

Dean moves his hands and grabs the bottom of Cas' tee shirt. He starts lifting it, breaking away from Cas enough to pull it up over his head. The shirt hits the floor and Dean and Cas stare at each other. Both are breathing heavy, panting, with blood red lips.

Dean breaks into a huge smile, like the weight of years of worry and tension have floated away. Cas smiles back, tracing his hands over Dean's bare chest. Cas runs his hand up Dean's arm, placing his palm over the faded mark he left years ago. It was in that moment that Cas knew he would never be the same, this man was going to change everything. He has.

"Mine," Cas whispers so softly Dean barely catches the word.

"Yours." Dean whispers back.

Cas drags Dean's mouth back to his. Cas feels his whole body burning, he wants more. His hands can't seem to touch enough of Dean's skin.

Feeling Cas touch him is better than he could have ever imagined. His hands are rough and clumsy and it makes it even better, knowing that Dean is the only one he has ever touched like this. Dean wants to hear Cas come undone. He needs to have Cas shaking beneath him.

Dean pulls his mouth from Cas'. He pulls Cas' head back and kisses his jaw line. "Your skin is so hot Cas, it feels like you are burning up." Dean continues to brush his lips over Cas' jaw, reaching his neck. He gently bite Cas' skin, he knows he is leaving marks behind, but it turns Dean on more knowing there will be signs of what went on. Dean is claiming him.

Dean slides a little lower, dragging his mouth with him. Dean carefully drags his tongue over one nipple and then the next. Cas is starting to rock into Dean, breathing heavy. "I have never tasted anything as sweet as you, Castiel."

Cas can feel what little bit of control he has slipping away. He can't stop from moving against Dean. He can feel a pressure building inside and he needs to find it. He finally understands what the fascination is with sex.

"Dean." Cas pleads with Dean for what, he doesn't even know.

Dean laughs softly against Cas. He drags his teeth just under Cas' belly button. "You ok Cas?" Dean asks.

"Please Dean, please." Cas begs as he pushes into Dean.

Dean slides his fingers under the wasteband of Cas' bottoms. "You want me to make it better Cas?"

Cas pulls Dean back over him and kisses him again, "I need you, all of you."

Dean feels Cas' hands slide down his bare back and push under his pants. Cas' nails grip Dean's bare ass and pull him as he rocks harder into Dean, wanting to increase the friction.

"Cas, we can't.", Dean is having a hard time even speaking. Cas is moving against him and Dean is becoming overwhelmed. "Cas we need things for that. I have nothing to help. I wasn't expecting to be half naked, you begging me to... Jesus, Cas."

Cas grinds against the length of Dean again, "Dean, a good hunter is always prepared." Cas pulls his hands out of the back of Dean's pants only to thrust them into the front, grabbing the length of Dean.

"Fuck." Dean growls out. Suddenly he is very happy that Sam and Charlie have made themselves scarce.

Dean decides he can show Cas a thing or two. Dean drags his body off of Cas'. Cas tries to protest, but Dean just looks at him and grabs Cas' waistband and strips his bottoms off. Dean moans when he sees Cas bare before him.

"You are so beautiful, fuck." Dean whispers as he sheds his own pants. He crawls back onto the bed, watching the heat in Cas' eyes grow. He knows that Cas is on the edge of losing it, it was time to help him with that. "Sit up, lean against the head board, legs together."

Cas looks confused as he pushes to a sitting position.

"Trust me, angel, I'll make it worth it."

Dean throws a smile full of lust as he climbs onto Cas' lap straddling his hips. Dean stays with most of his weight on his knees, sitting right on Cas.

"Dean." Cas practically yells as the hard length of both of them slide together.

"Give me your hand Cas." Dean takes Cas' hand in his and slides it over both of them, rubbing himself over Cas as their hands move. "Just keep the rhythm, just like when you were rocking into me. Just move how you want, I'll take care of the rest."

Cas has trouble keeping any sort of rhythm, he is getting lost in the feelings. Dean pushes his hands away and uses his to pick up the pace, knowing that Cas is falling apart.

Cas buries his hands into Dean's hips, "Dean, Dean, Dean."

Dean is close to losing it and he knows Cas is on the verge, "I am right here Cas, never leaving. Come on Cas, let me see you lose it. Come for me Cas." Dean rubs his thumbs over the top of both of them.

Cas shatters under Dean. He cries out and it sends Dean into his own climax. Dean slowly stops stroking. He lays his forehead against Cas' and closes his eyes.

Cas unclenches Dean's hips and runs his hands down Dean's back. "Amazing." He breathes out.

"I haven't even begun to amaze you.'', Dean laughs as he drags himself to get something to clean them.

After cleaning up, Dean drags a naked Cas under the covers and curls up with him. He wonders why it took them this long to figure shit out, maybe it was needed, the fall, the scares one after the other. Maybe that all added up to realizing they need each other.

Dean kisses the top of Cas' head as it lays on his chest. He can hear the soft breathing and knows Cas has fallen asleep. Dean tugs him closer and allows himself to just feel happy as he falls asleep.


End file.
